


I’m going down like the Titanic

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Haikyuu!! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Long-Suffering Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Not A Happy Ending, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Suicide, Suicide Attempts, blood warning, graphic depictions of murder, its really sad, poor asahi azumane, tiktok inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: Daichi has been suffering from depression for a while, and this is what pushes him over the edge.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863967
Kudos: 26





	I’m going down like the Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> This made me really sad while writing it, and the tiktok that inspired this will be linked below!

Inspo: [Time stops, I check your status I don't feel a pulse and I start to panic. You're gone, I think I've had it and I'm going down like the titanic.](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJBshy5Y/)

✨

Daichi couldn't breathe, he couldn't see anything other than the blurry red and blue lights. The night had started out so wonderful. Suga surprised him with a nice evening out, promises of going back home to cuddle and watch scary movies.

But Daichi seemed to be living his own horror movie. He hated himself, and he hated the God that he questionably believed in. It was the first night in months where Daichi felt normal. Where he didn't feel utterly useless, and constant thoughts of ending it all didn't litter his brain.

It was the first time in months that Daichi felt like he deserved Suga. He felt like he wasn't waisting his best friend's time. And one second Suga was laughing, his smile wide, and his eyes shining.

Then the man showed up, he didn't demand anything, he hadn't even said a word. He just pulled out a gun, not aiming at either man in particular, and pulled the trigger. Poor Suga being the victim.

Daichi didn't know what to do, he stood there stunned as Suga slumped onto him, blood staining both of their shirts. Maybe there was hope, the bullet had went clean through piercing right through Suga's left lung.

Suga could still live, at the cost of a lung, but daichi desperately clung to that hope.

But it wasn't over, because Daichi heard a second shot, he felt the groan of pain shake Suga's body. This second shot was even sloppier, it didn't go all the way through, or daichi would have felt the pain. No, this landed directly across from the first. More blood spilling over Daichi's hand.

In the distance Daichi could hear a woman frantically screaming at her phone. The man, who seemed so calm and collected, dropped his gun in front of the two, and walked away.

A soft cough fell from Suga's blood stained lips, pulling Daichi out of his shock. He looked down at Suga, tears brimming his bright eyes, and blooding staining that wide smile.

How could Suga still smile at a moment like this.

"Dry those tears Sawamura, this isn't the end. The ambulance will come, and before you know it, we'll be watching your favorite scary movie on the couch! That sounds nice doesn't it?"

Suga was heavily wheezing, a steady stream of blood running from his wounds and his mouth. But he still smiled at Daichi, always so brave.

And Daichi nodded, tears still falling. The ambulance wouldn't come in time, they both knew that, but Suga said those words for Daichi's sake.

"No, we'll watch you're favorite movie okay? You always let me pick...is there something you need?"

Just something to hold Suga over until the ambulance got there. Suga's smiled twitched, it was taking so much effort to keep that smile on his face.

"Kiss?"

Suga didn't have the energy to form a full sentence, and the wheezing grew louder, his voice lower, he felt like he was drowning. His body hurt, his head banged, he felt useless. How could he protect Daichi like this?

Daichi had no problem with swooping down and giving Suga a soft kiss, blood smeared on his mouth and chin. He pulled back by only centimeters, somewhat enjoying being this close to Suga despite the situation. But that changed quickly when the unsteady flow of breaths stopped puffing against Daichi's lips. The wheezing had stopped, Suga's chest wasn't moving.

Daichi quickly pulled back, new tears forming in his eyes as he stared into Suga's lifeless ones. There was no more sparkle, but Suga still looked at peace.

No no no no, this wasn't supposed to happen! They were supposed to go home, and watch movies! Daichi was supposed to get over this stupid depression, marry Suga, have kids!

'This is my fault'

It wasn't his fault.

'Suga wouldn't have felt obliged to take him out if he weren't so fucked in the head'

Daichi continues to stare, until he couldn't take it anymore. He brought a bloody hand up to close Suga's eyes, that same hand dragging up his face to roughly pull at his own hair.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

This wouldn't have happened.

He shouldn't have let this happen.

Daichi pulled Suga as close as he could, not caring about the blood that smeared on both of their arms. Sobs escaped Daichi's body as he pleaded, no, begged for Suga to come back. Daichi could care less about the multiple sirens heard around.

And almost an hour later, Daichi still held onto Suga, this time a large square of caution tape caged them in.

He wasn't crying anymore, instead he stared blankly at the gun that lay at Suga's feet. The investigators were so careless, the murder weapon was supposed to be bagged as soon as they arrived.

Loud yelling was heard, Daichi didn't flinch or even look in that direction. He just stared at the weapon that took his best friends life.

Asahi, yelled Daichi's name, trying his best to get under the tape, to get to Daichi.

"Sir, I'm his roommate, his family lives almost two hours away! i'm an emergency contact, please let me through, Daichi!"

Asahi looked over at Daichi, who still had an iron grip on the now cold Suga.

They were supposed to watch a movie.

Who's going to take care of Daichi now?

Asahi wouldn't want that burden. Asahi couldn't handle talking Daichi down from the roof every other week, he couldn't handle telling Daichi to put the bottle down.

There was no other way out.

Asahi's eyes widened, his world seemed to be moving in slow motion. He couldn't argue anymore, he had to get there.

He quickly pushed the officer out of the way, snapped the tape and tried his best to get to Daichi in time.

But his shock got the best of him. He stood only a few feet away from the human tangle of blood and limbs. Tears running down his face.

This time Daichi did meet Asahi's eyes. Each man displayed their own type of hurt in their eyes. Daichi's was so pent up, that it couldn't even compare to Asahi's.

"Daichi, don't."

It was almost a whisper, but Daichi heard him.

"I'm so sorry."

And more sobs filled the air, Asahi falling to his knees to pull both Suga and Daichi in. Daichi had the benefit of having hope that Suga could be saved, but Asahi had to deal with the fact that Daichi was never coming back. He didn't even look like his friend anymore, just blood and his friends dark hair.

Now Asahi was in the same position that Daichi was, lost and hopeless.

But this time, Asahi was truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> My FBI agent was probably thinking that I was really about k*ms* because I had to google if sh**ting y*urself in the head was actually effective. Also this is my third post today! be proud of me!   
> And if you have read this far, go follow my tiktok @akaashisforeskin !! i make anime backgrounds and take requests there!


End file.
